


Scream

by LelianasSong



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Demon Sex, Dreadlord Jaina, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:34:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: Jaina comes to Sylvanas with a secret and a proposition.





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey friends, demons are fucking hot and Dreadlord Jaina makes me WEAK! So this might turn into a series of oneshots or mini-fics depending on where the inspiration and mood takes me <3

The living quarters in Grommash Hold were not exactly what Sylvanas had wanted. No, she would have prefered to be back in the Undercity, or at least here whilst the alliance leadership had perished, but no, that ridiculous mage had interfered. Sylvanas snered, never knowing whether to be furious or impressed by the fact that without Jaina Proudmoore, her plans would have gone off seamlessly. Without that troublesome woman, not just the war but the entire world would have turned in her favour. In one fell swoop she could have annihilated them and raised them all.

But Jaina, oh how that woman infuriated her. It was all in her grasp and then-

As Sylvanas walked closer to her living quarters, she felt the uneasy sense as if someone was watching her. They were not the eyes of her Forsaken, or were they the eyes of her Horde, they belonged to something else and as she continued to walk, she did not hesitate to ready her bow, preparing herself for whatever it was that dared have its eyes upon her. She stopped, her ears pricking up as she scanned the short amount of greystone corridor left until the door to the Warchief’s quarters. The shadows seemed to linger in the corners more than usual, caressing the stonework and shrouding the room and whatever lay beyond the door.

Her red eyes glowed in the darkness, as she stalked forward, her ears picking up movement from behind the door. Tightening her hands around her bow, she snarled at the thought of someone standing in her quarters completely uninvited. The absolute gall of them to come to the Horde capital and trespass upon the Warchief's current abode. As she neared the door, she turned to look at the corridor again, frowning when she saw that the shadows that had seemed to cover it, had retreated as quickly as they had come. If she were one to doubt herself, she might have thought it had been a trick of the mind, but she was no fool and she would not fall for whatever trick was being played on her.

Without warning, Sylvanas kicked the door, pulling her true strength so as not to blast the thing off of its hinges. The arrow was poised, the string taut and her fingers ready to loose the arrow at a moment’s notice. There was a pause, one filled with complete and utter disbelief, as Sylvanas saw none other than Jaina Proudmoore, the proverbial thorn in her side. What’s more; the woman was sat casually in her chair, acting as if she owned the space she was currently in, rather than the intruder that she actually was. Sylvanas’ body tensed and yet she did not fire, not yet. There were questions she needed answering and curiosity as to why the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras would be sitting in her quarters was far too great to ignore.

“What are you doing here?” Sylvanas demanded, as she kicked the door closed behind her.

“You’re really going to lock yourself in here with me? That’s rather bold, isn’t it?” Jaina spoke, with far more amusement in her eye than Sylvanas was quite used to.

“Answer my question, Lady Proudmoore, and I may let you live. For now.”

“Do you truly think you could kill me, Sylvanas?”

Sylvanas sneered at that, dropping the bow in a flash of movement and rushing up to grasp Jaina by the throat. She pressed the woman back into the chair she was sat on, squeezing her hand as dark smoke flared up in tendrils from her body. Her eyes darkened to an almost bloody red, trying to squeeze until that infuriating smirk fell from Jaina’s face. Yet it did not. By all the Gods, why would this blasted woman not stop smirking? There was something wrong here and Sylvanas could smell it, she could practically feel the presence of magic around her. Magic that felt familiar. Magic that Jaina was definitely not supposed to have.

In a flash of green, Sylvanas found herself flung backwards, her back hitting the door and sending her for a moment to the floor. She recovered quickly and certainly not before she noticed the fel magic that had flung her, so unlike the usual arcane fare that she was so used to seeing from the mages. As Sylvans stood up, she watched as Jaina’s blue eyes seemed to morph before her, slowly shrouding over into a green that covered up her pupils.

“Now, now, there’s no need to get violent,” Jaina laughed, her voice taking on an otherworldly edge as she stood up and walked towards her.

“Who _are_ you?” Sylvanas demanded, readying herself for the moment to strike.

“Oh, you know who I am, Sylvanas. You said my name not so long ago!”

“ _You_ are not Jaina Proudmoore. Why do you come to this place _Dreadlord_?” Sylvanas hissed, stepping forward as well so as not to let this creature believe that it had the upper hand.

“Poor sweet Jaina Proudmoore was such a delicious act to play and the vengeful woman even more so, but I need something a little _more_ ,” Jaina said, with each step her body seeming to grow taller and shirk the illusion of the Lord Admiral away, leaving the human behind and becoming something far more demonic. “Don’t you always hunger for something _more_?”

Sylvanas found herself standing face to face with the woman who she was beginning to presume been exactly the woman who she claimed to be, except this was no longer the human mage that stood before her. Jaina towered now, her body far more toned and her skin grey. Her size was extended by the horns that curved upwards, their green tips seemingly dripping with fel energy. If that were not enough, wings were unfurling from her back, large leathery things that reminded her of the plague bats that had once made the Undercity their home. A sentimental part of her wanted to reach out and touch the things, to feel that leather against her hand and be reminded of what she had lost, all thanks to this creature in front of her. This Jaina who had decided to stand before her, completely and utterly unbothered by the fact she had just revealed a secret that could destroy her.

 _She must think I will give into whatever deal she asks of me_ , Sylvanas thought, gritting her teeth. _Rather bold, Lady Proudmoore._

“Do you like what you see, my Queen,” Jaina chuckled, reaching a large hand forward and cupping Sylvanas’ cheek.

The Banshee Queen refused to flinch or shy away from the touch. No, she would not give into whatever game this was so easily. Instead she simply watched and waited, her eyes scanning the woman’s body and pinpointing the unarmoured abs and any breaks in the armour where Jaina may be weakest. Her wings flexed, seeming so powerful and strong that Sylvanas could not help but be a little impressed by it all.

“How have you gone so long without detection?” Sylvanas asked, narrowing her eyes as Jaina’s hand seemed to stay pressed against her cheek.

“I’ve already shared one little secret with you. You’ll have to earn the rest.”

Sylvanas huffed, rolling her eyes as she finally took a step backwards from the Dreadlord in her chambers. She knew it was ill-advisable to turn around and yet this would be all part of the game they seemed to be playing. One chess piece moved and the other waiting with baited breath for the other’s turn. So she turned and strode towards her desk, pouring a glass of wine that she often had merely for the familiar act rather than for the enjoyment or taste. Her eyes were keen to pick up the movements of the woman behind her; the shift of wings and the larger form as it moved through a space that even though made for orcs, was far smaller than would be comfortable for her. They said nothing to each other, as Sylvanas turned and handed the wine to Jaina, her eyes watching carefully as Jaina took it and studied its contents, before clearly deciding it was safe and taking her first sip.

“I suppose you have a proposition for me? Do I smell that your little game with the Alliance is ending? Have they grown suspicious, or have you simply grown tired?”

“As I said, I hunger for something more, as I suspect you do too. More than this little faction war and more than any of the beings we have ever serviced. I let Arthas cull Stratholme, I walked away knowing what would become of him and what my own masters wanted. But we could be so much more than them, Sylvanas. We are so similar, you and I. We could have the _world_.”

“Why now?”

“The tides are turning and something… well something stirs beneath the waves and I am certain that we both have some clue as to what that means.”

“You’re not strong enough to face it alone, are you?” Sylvanas laughed, smiling victoriously as Jaina scowled at her. “The little demon is afraid of the big, bad, tentacle monster below.”

“We could create a partnership to challenge the Old Gods themselves,” Jaina spoke, ignoring the jibes and continuing with her pitch. She placed a hand on Sylvanas’ shoulder and held far more tightly than Sylvanas would have let anyone else get away with. “We could rule this world. Forever.”

Sylvanas laughed at that, moving forward within Jaina’s personal space and placing a hand on her stomach. She pressed with her fingers, feeling the way the muscles shifted beneath her touch and the ever slight quiver as she looked up at Jaina with curious, red eyes. Humming, her fingers caressed across the expanse of her stomach before she settled her hands on her hips, pulling the large woman closer to her and curling her lips into a devilish smile.

“Aw, that is so sweet. How long have you wanted to have me all to yourself, little Jaina?”

“With those that are loyal to us, we could create such an army that we would be unstoppable!” Jaina spoke, her voice strong even as she wrapped her arm so that she was holding Sylvanas closer to her.

“The Alliance and the Horde have armies. Surely you could corrupt them to do your bidding so easily.”

“ _Sylvanas_ ,” Jaina warned, narrowing her eyes as they both looked at each other, challenging one another even now.

“Why have you sought me out, Jaina? Why _me_ , Jaina?” Sylvanas coaxed, running her fingers lightly down the large thighs that were exposed by her true form’s armour.

Jaina sighed, reaching down and placing her hands behind Sylvanas’ legs, she managed to hoist her up effortlessly. Her green eyes were burning brightly as her and Sylvanas looked eye to eye. She really should have pushed away and demanded that the Dreadlord put her down and yet Sylvanas found herself simply tilting her head and wrapping her legs around Jaina’s waist. The larger hands of the demon were supporting her backside easily, and despite how monsterous she looked, Sylvanas could not help but still see her right now as a woman so earnest that it almost felt as if the younger Jaina were here. There was a sort of excitement that laced every word and as Sylvanas leant forward, her lips grazing the long tipped ears of the demon, she could not help but relish the resulting shiver that ran through Jaina’s body.

“You can tell me, Jaina,” Sylvanas chuckled, tightening her thighs pointedly her waist. “What did you want to happen here? What is it that you _want_ , Jaina?”

“I have watched you. I have _wanted_ you. No one else sees you like I do. You are their Queen and leader or a deceitful bitch. You… are brilliant. Driven. I want us to be powerful - _together._ ”

“You desire me then?” Sylvanas asked, leaning back and meeting Jaina’s eyes.

“Yes,” Jaina growled. “I desire you and all that we could _be_.”

The fact that this being, this wonderful, powerful being, had been wanting her so was nothing short of amusing to her. The fact that this being was Jaina Proudmoore though? It was not something that Sylvanas could have imagined and yet of all of the people on Azeroth, it was Jaina who was closest to being her equal. Her words were so pretty to her ears and yet she knew that they should not be wholly trusted. No matter how much she insisted that she wanted her, there was that underlying element of power, of hunger and need for the merest lick of it and whilst it should trouble her, she found it enticing. After all, survival had been her main goal for this long, perhaps…

Sylvanas leant forward, capturing Jaina’s lips with hers. It was curious at first, a simple test of the waters so see what she made of it and yet that feeling enticing feeling seemed to tug at her, drawing her in deep and settling within her gut as something she had not felt for quite some time. She felt as Jaina held her closer, responding hungrily to the kiss and sliding her forked tongue eagerly against Sylvanas’ lip. A shudder ran up Sylvanas’ spine as she felt the appendage against her, opening her mouth to taste more of the demon before her. The tongue was long, far longer than any other person she had kissed before and she found herself wondering if she would have felt this good if Jaina had come to her in her human form, all needy blushes and delicate human moans.

Finally, she pulled back, watching hungrily as that forked tongue wetted Jaina’s lips and those green eyes blazed with a desire so hot that it felt as if it would set the entire room ablaze.

“If you desire me so much, then show me,” Sylvanas cooed, trailing the back of her finger against the grey skin of Jaina’s cheek. “Show me how powerful we could truly be.”

The speed with which Sylvanas had found herself pinned to the wall was almost unnerving. She could feel Jaina’s breaths lull, almost as if the demon were holding in her breath for every moment she gazed hungrily into Sylvanas’ eyes. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t more intrigued than anything, wondering if somehow she would have called Jaina’s bluff and the woman would push away from her and this situation. With each second she almost thought she was right, until Jaina moved her hand up to Sylvanas’ throat, pinning her against the wall until she kissed her again, with so much force that Sylvanas could feel the bricks against her skull.

Her legs tightened about Jaina’s waist, rocking her hips against her well toned stomach and growling at the hindrance of her armour. Sylvanas’ hands moved to Jaina’s hair tugging harshly and relishing the way she groaned at the pain of it. This turn of events, as unexpected as it was, was nothing short of immensely satisfying. It felt as if each stroke of that wicked forked tongue was imbuing her with the magic that practically roiled off of this powerful creature, making her feel far more than she had done in all of her years in undeath and perhaps maybe even more so than in life.

Sylvanas could not help but snarl as Jaina lowered her to the ground, those wicked eyes watching her with amusement as Sylvanas tried to chase those retreating like. She would consider the consequences of that weakness later, but for now, she wanted Jaina. She _needed_ Jaina and the feelings of life and magic that she spread beneath her skin. The moment Jaina stepped away, Sylvanas pointed to the bed, a silent demand that she was surprised when Jaina followed it so obediently. A molten pit seemed to be flaring in Sylvanas’ stomach as she watched the way Jaina’s muscles moved as she sat, the way her thighs flexed as she crossed her legs and quirked an eyebrow expectantly at the Warchief.

“It is hard to believe you were always this way,” Sylvanas purred, stepping forward and tracing a finger along Jaina’s cheek. “Some might even call you wonderful.”

“And you, Lady Windrunner?” Jaina asked, her clawed hands moving to the fastenings on Sylvanas’ armour and slowly beginnging to stip her of the barrier that kept them apart. “Would you call me wonderful? Do you find me as magnificent as I find you?”

“Will you get on your knees for me, Jaina?”

“Excuse me?”

“Get on your knees and please me. Prove to me why I should join you. Then perhaps I will stroke your ego and compliment you to your heart’s content.”

At that, Jaina’s eyes seemed to darken and in a flash of movement, Sylvanas felt the strong hands grip onto her armour and practically tear the thing apart, followed by the rest of her clothing. It was all gone and far too quickly and if she had not seen the hunger in that Dreadlord’s eyes, she might have punished her for it. Perhaps later, she still would. Now however, claws dug into her hips and pulled her onto Jaina’s lap, a devilish smirk now covering Jaina’s face as she moved to kiss Sylvanas’ neck. Sylvanas could feel the way the tongue moved against her, leaving two twisting trails as it pressed hard against her skin. She felt the pressure that she had missed for so long, that delicious sensation of arousal, mixed with a moment of pain as fangs bit into her skin. Groaning, Sylvanas rocked her hips forward, finding those muscles were now within reach as she pressed herself against them shamelessly. A low chuckle surrounded her, breathing past her ear and entering her very soul, sending a shiver down her spine.

“When I am done with you, _my Queen_ ,” Jaina chuckled, grasping Sylvanas’ backside and increasing the friction against her stomach, “I will have you _screaming_ for me.”

In another display of speed and strength, Jaina had twisted them and pushed Sylvanas on the bed. She loomed over her for a moment before she stood, slowly and deliberately removing each part of her clothing, her eyes fixed with Sylvanas’ own. Making a show of caressing her own breasts and caressing her hands down to her hips, Jaina stood there, her wings outstretched and that tongue licking her lips in a way that almost made Sylvanas want to force that smirking face between her thighs without another moment’s notice. Oh she tried not to squeeze her legs together, instead lounging backwards and lazily roaming her eyes over every powerful, exposed inch of the demon.

Quirking a finger, she beckoned Jaina towards her, spreading her legs ever so slightly in invitation, yet Jaina did not move a single inch. Instead she watched, waiting for something that Sylvanas wasn’t so sure of. Scoffing gentle, Sylvanas moved her own impatient hands down her own body, never once tearing her gaze from her would-be lover, even as she toyed with her own exposed breaths and crept her fingers down her quivering stomach. It did not feel anywhere near as good as when Jaina touched her, but she still found her fingers wet with her arousal as she passed them over her slick folds. She moaned, gathering the juices with her fingers and circling her clit until she brought her fingers up and held them out in front her her.

As if the trance was broken, Jaina moved forward, grabbing Sylvanas’ wrist but allowing her long tongue to snake out of her mouth, curling around the offered fingers and moaning at the taste. Her tongue seemed to almost constrict, adding a sweet pressure to the action that sent a low growl rumbling throughout Sylvanas’ chest. Reaching her other hand up, Sylvanas pulled Jaina closer, digging her nails into Jaina’s shoulder and bringing her in for another heated kiss. She needed more, she needed the grasp on her breast that sent her back arching and the teasing flick of her nipple that made her head cloud. Everything she was felt consumed, as wings almost shielded them in their own little world, where a lazy tongue soon joined deft fingers and curled around and flicked her hardened peaks, pulling and tugging until she wanted nothing more than to scream.

If only that would not bring satisfaction to Jaina far too quickly. No. Sylvanas would make her wait for the pleasure to hear her.

It seemed as if Jaina knew this battle were raging on inside Sylvanas’ mind, as she clawed at Sylvanas’ thighs, pulling them further apart and rocking her hips between them. The pressure was intense, but nowhere near enough, the bucking of Jaina’s hips meant only to tease and draw longer moans of approval from Sylvanas’ throat. Sylvanas laughed, her voice ringing through the room as she relished in the game they were playing, meeting each other step for step in this erotic battle of wills. It was exhilarating.

Moving down further and further, Jaina kissed Sylvanas’ stomach, tracing the scar where Frostmourne had pierced her and licking the skin that felt far more sensitive than the rest. Sylvanas curled her hand around Jaina’s horn, forcing her down and away from the scar and closer to where she truly wanted her. Her need was increasing, she wanted to feel release and she knew that Jaina was more than aware of that. No words were spoken, not until Sylvanas cursed under her breath at the feeling that forked tongue delving down her slick heat, teasing and tasting as Jaina tugged Sylvanas to the end of the bed.

“I believe this is where you wanted me, wasn’t it?” Jaina laughed, as she knelt down and lowered her mouth to Sylvanas’ thighs.

“Shut up and put that mouth to good use already!” Sylvanas hissed, gripping onto both of Jaina’s horns and pulling her into place.

“As my Queen demands.”

Jaina grasped Sylvanas’ thighs in her large hands, opening her up more as she pressed her mouth to her centre. Her tongue seemed to roll against her, pressing and teasing in the most delicious of ways. Sylvanas pressed her head back into the mattress, propping her leg up over Jaina’s shoulder as she rocked her hips against the movements, wanting nothing more than to increase the friction and chase the release she wanted Jaina to give to her. She sighed as Jaina moved back, tracing her folds with her tongue before moving up to circle her clit until Sylvanas could not help the moan that escaped her lips.

Harder and harder, she rocked her hips against Jaina’s expert tongue, feeling that surge of magical energy that seemed to set all of her dead nerves aflame. Everything felt intense and as she finally felt Jaina’s tongue almost slither into her, she couldn’t help but tug even harder on the horns, arching her back as she felt that tongue begin to thrust inside of her. It was far more divine than anything she could have imagines, to feel the muscle stroke and press inside of her, playing her like a finely tuned instrument until she was certain that she might actually have a real chance of losing this game.

“Let go, Sylvanas.” The words echoed in her head, filled with smug satisfaction as those green eyes looked up at her intently. “Scream for me.”

Sylvans gritted her teeth, holding on even as she felt a finger press against her clit, rubbing mercilessly and forcing her closer and closer to that edge. Through everything, she could see the air around her begin to darken, as she felt the whispers of smoke that curled around her and her lover. They pressed against them both and the groan that Jaina let out at the sensation sent a vibration right to Sylvanas’ very core. Huffing, she rocked her hips harder, letting the smoke of her form encircle Jaina, teasing her and goading her on. She could feel the way Jaina panted against her, her eyes closing as the smoke teased at her chest, brushing and rubbing until Sylvanas knew that whatever happened after this, Jaina was not going to leave without getting Sylvanas to finish what she’d started.

In her own arousal, Jaina dug her claws sharply into Sylvanas, her tongue thrusting faster and faster, writhing inside of her until Sylvanas knew she could not handle much more. Letting her head roll back, she gave Jaina her answer in the most enthralling way, with a scream that pierced the air as her body shuddered and quaked. The tongue rolled in her like the waves of her orgasm, pulling more and more from her until she came once more, with loud moans and a vice like grip on Jaina’s horns. She felt the shadows recede back into her, falling away as she struggled to take breaths she did not think she even needed anymore. She ignored the shuddering of her chest as she pulled herself up with Jaina’s horns and pushed the woman away from her.

The Dreadlord sat there, licking her lips and looking immensely smug as she looked at Sylvanas. She quirked her head to the side, smirking as she stood to her full height again and offered a hand for Sylvanas to take.

“So, about your little proposition,” Sylvanas said, looking at the hand offered to her but refusing to take it.

“Oh that? I thought we’d already settled that, when I made you _mine_ ,” Jaina purred, licking her lips again to prove a point.

“And yet you acted so obediently for me. You were such a good girl for your _Queen_.”

“It appears we are at an impasse.”

“Perhaps we should speak on those equal terms you tried so sweetly to ply me with in the beginning. You and I could do fantastic things together. We could be magnificent.”

“We will be partners then?” Jaina asked, smiling as if losing her manipulation were of no great consequence at all.

“Partners. Till the very end.”

Sylvanas took the hand then, hoisting herself up and grasping Jaina’s forearm. A deal. A pact. And as Jaina’s hand sealed over Sylvanas’ forearm, the bond was made. Partners. To see what they could do with the world at their feet would be interesting, Sylvanas thought. To see what they could accomplish would perhaps be the greatest pleasure of them all.

Still, Sylvanas had not forgotten the ache of her own body nor the hunger in Jaina’s eyes. She pressed forward, running her hands up that toned stomach and licking a trail up towards Jaina’s breasts. Sylvanas looked up at Jaina, at the truth behind the woman who had foiled her plans so spectacularly before and that burning need in her eyes and she knew that not a day would go by where she would not always keep an eye on her and her whims. Who knew what deal might stab her in the back or when Jaina would get bored and betray her at the drop of a hat. Sylvanas needed her wrapped around her own fingers just as easily and as she watched the demon’s eyes flutter closed as Sylvanas ran her fingers through her wet folds, she knew that perhaps doing that would not be so hard after all.

The deal was struck now and they would see where this would lead, but for tonight, the only thing Sylvanas needed was to make the Dreadlord scream.


End file.
